Printing systems, such as high volume printing devices (e.g., network printers, photocopiers, etc.) typically use toner cartridges which store and transmit toner to an intended medium, such as paper. Once the toner has depleted, the used toner cartridge is removed from the printing system, and typically disposed of Remanufacturing of used toner cartridges permits the toner cartridges to be reused rather than disposed of in landfills.
Toner cartridges come in a variety of configurations. Although specific constructions vary among manufacturers and printers, many toner cartridges include components such as a toner hopper, a variety of toner-regulating blades, a developer roller, a primary charge roller, and an organic photo-conductor drum.
To avoid discarding useful materials and to thereby reduce the environmental impact of printing operations, many toner cartridges may be remanufactured. Remanufacturing involves collecting used toner cartridges that, prior to their use, were brand new cartridges typically supplied by the manufacturer of the printer with which the cartridges are compatible. These cartridges are often referred to in the art as “OEM cartridges” because they are supplied by the original equipment manufacturer, i.e., the manufacturer of the printer and the compatible printer cartridge.
Remanufacturing of toner cartridges typically includes, among other things, disassembling the toner cartridge, cleaning the toner cartridge, refilling the toner hopper with new toner, repairing or replacing worn or damaged components, and reassembling the toner cartridge. In many remanufacturing operations, toner and other components used in the remanufacturing process are sourced from suppliers other than those that supply the components of the OEM cartridge. Thus, a remanufactured cartridge is often a mix of previously used OEM cartridge components and new aftermarket components. As a result, when developing a remanufactured cartridge, substantial trial and error is often required before arriving at a combination of replacement components and toner that interact with the used OEM components in a way that provides acceptable print quality and page volume.